Touch enabled devices have become increasingly popular. For instance, mobile and other devices may be configured with touch-sensitive displays so that a user can provide input by touching portions of the touch-sensitive display. As another example, a touch enabled surface separate from a display may be used for input, such as a trackpad, mouse, or other device. Further, many of these touch enabled devices allow for multi-touch. Some touch enabled devices make use of haptic effects, for example, haptic effects associated with user interaction. There is a need to determine haptic effects associated with multi-touch input.